First Meeting
by Pizza yum
Summary: Bobby meets the boys for the first time. weechesters
1. Bobby

_Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or setting_

**First Meeting**

Bobby Singer shook his head wondering what had possessed him to agree to help out the soon to be newest hunter. When Missouri had called and told him about John Winchester she had waited until after he had agreed to help the man to inform him that he would be bringing his two children along with him. What she had failed to mention was just how young Winchester's kids were.

He sighed again as he watched John walk from the black Chevy Impala. He was no good with kids and the fact the Bobby had agreed to let the Winchesters stay for a few weeks, just long enough for John to learn the basics, made things worse. He looked on as the young father tried to calm the crying baby in his arms while his son walked beside him tugging on his coat.

"Daddy why is he still crying," Bobby heard the small boy ask.

"I don't know son maybe he's tired."

Bobby winced when he heard the baby let out another piercing wail. By this time John was on the porch in front of bobby. "Sorry about him," John apologized. "We've been on the road all day, and, well you know how well little kids do when traveling."

"No sorry I don't," came the curt reply. Bobby watched as John adjusted the screaming child in his arms then raise an eyebrow his oldest son who was now hiding behind his father looking at the strange man that had just spoke. "Um, come in." Bobby stepped aside to let the father and his children in.

"Thanks," John smiled. "I'm John, this is my son Dean," he pointed to the blond boy still hiding, "and the one screaming is Sam."

"No daddy his name is Sammy," Dean said now standing next to his father looking at his younger brother.

"Missouri said that you had kids but she didn't mention how young they were. I'm not exactly prepared." He and John took a moment to look around his less than clean and not exactly baby safe home. "You're still welcome to stay here I'm just not sure how the boys will handle staying here."

"Oh you don't have to worry about them." John looked down at dean with a meaningful look, "Dean is going to stay out of trouble and not touch anything without permission, right?"

"Right," Dean replied with a serious look on his face.

"What else are you going to do Dean?"

"Look out for Sammy." Dean's face grew even more serious.

"That's right."

It was then that Bobby had noticed that the young boy is John's arms had stopped crying and was now looking around at the room they were in.

"Alright Dean you and Sam stay here while I go get our stuff out of the car." The small boy nodded as his dad put his baby brother down.

Sam gave a sound of distress and reached up for his father not wanting him to leave.

"I'll be right back Sammy I promise. Stay here with Dean and your new friend Bobby, Ok?" with that the man smiled and kissed Sam's head stood up and left to get the stuff from the car.

Dean was instantly at his brother's side eyeing the strange man that his daddy had left him and Sammy with.

"So, Dean is it?" The small boy nodded while his little brother latched onto his waist. "How old are you and Sam here?"

"It's Sammy, and he will be one on his birthday next month. I'm five."

"So what do you boys like to do," Bobby asked feeling a little awkward.

"I like playing with my army men and toy guns and Sammy," Dean replied happily. "Sammy just likes to eat, sleep, and poop."

"Oh I'm sure that Sammy likes to do more than that." Bobby was starting to get a kick out of this kid.

"He likes to make messes and get into things he's not 'posed to get in." As if to prove his brother's point Sam detached himself from his brother and went running to get something he saw. He didn't get far though because Dean was right there to stop him. "No Sammy you not 'posed to touch anything," Dean gently scolded. Sam just smiled up at his big brother and clapped his hands.

"See what I mean," Dean rolling his eyes.

Bobby chuckled when something suddenly attached to his leg. He looked down to see the youngest Winchester looking up at him smiling. "Sammy no." Bobby looked over at Dean who looked to be slightly nervous that his little brother was now hanging on someone who he did not know.

"It's alright Dean he's not hurting anything." Bobby bent down to pick up the small boy. "And I'm not gonna hurt him."

"You better not." Bobby was taken back slightly by the tone of voice that had just come out of the five year old. "Nobody is ever gonna hurt my Sammy. Not while I'm here." The young boy was now glaring at Bobby with his arms folded and a fiercely protective look in his eyes. Dean and Bobby continued to stare at each other until the spell was broken when Sam planted a kiss on Bobby cheek.

Shocked Bobby looked at the small boy who just laughed the demanded "Down!"

Just the John walked in with two bags in his hands and set them down. "Ok boys time for bed."

* * *

Later after everyone was in bed Bobby just shook his head as he thought about the two small boys. Dean, he could already tell, was going to grow up to be a fighter just like his dad. Not only that but he was meant to be a protector. Bobby thought about the look in the boy's eyes as he stated that no one was going to ever hurt Sammy.

Sammy. Just thinking about the kid only made the man laugh. John and Dean are going to have their hands full with that one. Not even one and he was able to walk and run around even say small words to get his point across. "He's too smart for someone that age," Bobby thought, "and way too trusting." But what kids weren't trusting. Only a few minutes with the kids and Bobby Singer was hooked on the idea of watching them grow up and seeing how they turned out.

**Let me know what you think **


	2. Jim

I had someone say that I should have the boys meet Jim and the rest... so it's Jim's turn!  


* * *

Pastor Jim Murphy couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Bobby Singer of all people, holding a squirming toddler in one of his arms, while holding that hand of a small boy with the other. Jim swung open the door and greeted the three, wait four, that must be the father.

"Hey Jim, you mind takin him," Bobby tried to hand over the toddler.

"No!"

"Dean," do you want me to drop him?

"No, I wanna hold him." the little boy held up his arms, demanding that singer hand over the younger boy to him.

"D'n," the child called out happily.

"You might as well just hand him over Singer."

Bobby shook his head but put the one year old on the ground, next to his brother. The baby instantly wrapped his arms around his brother, cooing, the way babies do.

"Jim, I'd like you to meat John Winchester," Bobby introduced as soon as the other man joined them arms laden down with various bags. "He's the one I called you about a while back."

"Oh Missouri's friend, that's right. Why don't we get out of this cold?" Jim helped the younger man with the bags and led them all into the house, noticing how the little boy was careful to steer his younger brother away from anything potentially dangerous and kept him on the same path as their father. He also noticed how the young father looked back to make sure that both the boys were still behind him and made sure that he wasn't too far in front, ready to help either of them if needed. He also noticed how his old friend kept an eye out for the little boys.

"Hey Jim, you mind watching the boys for a few minutes? I'll help Johnny," the younger man growled, "here get set up."

"No I don't mind, but I can help if you want."

"Nah, that's okay."

"Thanks for watching the boys, that's Dean," he pointed towards the little boy, "and that's little Sammy," the toddler looked up and smiled when he heard his name. "Boys, be good for Jim while Daddy and Bobby go get your room ready okay?" Sam sucked on his fist while Dean said "Yes sir," and gave a curt nod.

Jim thought that this was the easiest baby-sitting job ever. He was about to get up, when he saw Sam get a hold of something and promptly put it in his mouth.

"Sammy, no," the older boy scolded while taking out a small piece of plastic out of his brother's mouth. The baby protested, of course, until Dean replaced the plastic with a teething ring.

"I'll take that Dean," Jim said holding out his hand to take the plastic. The older boy handed it to him without complaint or thanks.

That's when Sam noticed the man sitting in the room with them. He promptly stood up and toddled over to Jim giving him a big grin.

"Why hello there Sam," Jim greeted holding out his hand, well aware that he was being watched very carefully. "Nice to meet you."

"It's Sammy," the young boy promptly corrected for his brother.

"Oh, my mistake, nice to meet you Sammy." The baby gave another grin before hugging the man. Jim happily returned the hug, much to Sam's delight.

"D'n."

"Sammy, did you make a new friend," John asked walked into the room smiling. He happily picked up the small boy and turned towards Dean. "Time for bed."

"Kay Daddy." Dean promptly followed his dad and little brother.

"So what do you think?"

"There is something about them; I don't know what it is exactly."

"I know what you mean."

"Those boys are meant for great things," Jim commented thoughtfully. From just the few minutes he was able to spend with the boys he could tell Sam was very caring and trusting of everyone he came in contact to. That was a good quality in children, but could be very dangerous, especially in the type of life their family had been dragged into. That's were Dean came in. He was more responsible than most men five times his age and took his duties very seriously. He was in every since of the phrase, an over protective big brother, and if Sam stayed the way he is now, that could only be a good thing later on.

"Both too smart for their age if you ask me," Bobby said.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"FYI whatever you do, don't get on Dean's bad side. I was on it for about two seconds and that was long enough, the kid has a death glare."

"Thanks for the warning," Jim paused. "What about John? What's he like?"

"He's just a guy trying to do the best he can to keep his kids safe."

"That's funny way to keep your kids safe, getting involved in hunting."

"He has his reasons, and they are good reasons. I think that he's going to need help though, that's why I brought him here. I'm going to help out as much as I can, but I'm not sure I'll be enough."

"I have a feeling that Winchesters were supposed to come into our lives for some reason," Jim said before bidding his friend goodnight and heading off to bed himself.


	3. Josh and Caleb

**Hey I was reading through this story and decided that I wanted to add more to it. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Josh pulled up to the old familiar church a few hours after the sun rose, glad that he was finally "home" after a long night of driving. It had been a tough hunt. Caleb had been hurt early in hunt when the poltergeist they were supposed to get rid of through him headfirst into a bookcase. Poor kid still had a headache he was trying to hide but at least he was coherent.

As soon as the spirit was vanquished Josh packed up his stuff and the kid into the truck and took off towards Blue Earth, knowing that Caleb would be able to recuperate there with no one bothering him.

Josh frowned at the two vehicles parked outside. He heard Caleb give a low appreciative whistle when he saw the car. Josh couldn't help but agree. It was nice car. The thing that made him frown was the way too familiar tow truck parked next to it. He had called Jim to let them know they were on their way. Why hadn't he warned him that Singer was going to be there? He wouldn't have bothered coming if he knew.

Josh wasn't all that fond of Bobby Singer.

The man just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. He had forced himself in on Josh's first solo hunt and would often show up when he tried to go off on his own. The first time they worked together hadn't been pretty and it was hard to accept the older man's help now, for anything. Josh had a feeling that Bobby Singer just didn't trust him to get the job done properly and that really rubbed him the wrong way.

The only time he and Singer were civil towards each other were when they were both visiting Jim, which was way too often in Josh's opinion.

"Come on man, he's not that bad."

Josh glared at the younger man. "Yeah, he is that bad."

Josh could practically hear Caleb's eyes rolling. "Well I like him. So, who do you think the car belongs too," the younger man asked changing the subject.

"Probably some victim that Singer saved," Josh shrugged as he pulled up to the sleek black Chevy and parked his old pickup.

"He doesn't usually bring them to Jim's though," Caleb said climbing out of the truck and making his way towards the house.

"Well how am I supposed to know who they are," he demanded getting frustrated.

"Forget it," Caleb responded shaking his head opening the door and letting himself in, leaving it wide open for his friend.

At this point all Josh wanted to do was just leave the kid here. He was tired and didn't really feel like being lectured by Bobby Singer while Jim looked Caleb over making sure the brat was okay. He knew that was exactly what would happen if he walked through the door.

Suppressing a sigh he grabbed both his and Caleb's bags before making his way into the house and was shocked when he was met by a baby at the top of the stairs starring down at him.

Looking around he scowled no seeing any adults. He really didn't want to deal with a kid while staying here. "Where's your mom?" he asked the youngster. The baby just clapped his hands laughing before running off. "Whatever."

He dropped the bags and used his foot to push them to the wall so they'd be out of the way before bending down to grab a clean shirt. He was pretty sure he was still covered in dirt and really wanted a shower before being yelled at for getting Caleb hurt by the great Bobby Singer.

"Dah."

His attention was drawn back upstairs where the kid from before was now starring down at him again, this time with a grin. He was holding out a cup towards him. "Look kid I'm going to go find your mom. You stay right there."

"Josh who are you talking to," Caleb demanded coming down the hall, most likely remembering that he didn't have his bag with him.

"The kid." He pointed towards the brunet toddler was now starring at the stairs.

"Why's there a baby here?"

"Beats me. I'm going to go find his mom."

"Dah!"

They both looked back at the toddler who now had one foot in the air, ready to take a step down the stairs. Josh felt his heart speed up in terror. He might be fond of kids but that didn't mean he wanted one to get hurt. He saw Caleb spring into action taking to stairs at a time to get to the kid before he fell.

"Sammy no." Before the hunter got halfway up the stairs another kid appeared and grabbed the baby, pulling him back. "If you want to go downstairs you have ta wait for Daddy."

"D'n!" the child chimed happily.

Caleb collapsed on the stairs looking relieved that someone had been able to stop 'Sammy'. The older kid finally noticed them and promptly pulled the younger behind him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? If you've hurt my Sammy I'll kill you."

For some reason Josh didn't doubt it.

Caleb snorted. "You'll kill us?"

The kid hesitated before declaring, "No, but I'll get my dad to."

"Look kid we didn't hurt anyone," Josh said. "Caleb here was trying to make sure that he," the hunter gestured towards the toddler, "Didn't fall down the stairs."

The boy looked taken aback. The fierce look in his eyes left. "Oh. Thanks I guess."

"Dean?" An unfamiliar voice called from down the hall. "Who are you talking- Who the hell are you?"

Josh felt like banging his head against the wall as the man pulled out a gun pointing it towards Caleb, who was closer to the two boys. All Josh wanted was to take a shower and get Caleb into bed after having Jim check his head.

It didn't improve Josh's mood when Bobby Singer appeared to the gun-happy-yahoo. "Relax John, their okay. They won't hurt your boys."

"You know them," John asked.

"Yeah they're a couple of igits but their alright."

They man put his gun back, still glaring at the men as he made his way up the steps. "What are you doing with my sons," he demanded as he made it to the top of the steps in what seemed like a blink of an eye scooping both kids into his arms before glaring down at them.

"The younger one was about to go down the steps, I was trying to stop him," Caleb explained trying not to sound terrified.

"Dean?"

"Sammy got out of his room I was trying to find him and he _was _trying to go down the stairs but I stopped him." This explanation seemed to satisfy the man as he nodded and turned towards the younger boy.

"Sammy you're not supposed to go down the stairs without Daddy," the man admonished lightly.

"Da-da!" The boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"One day you'll be able to understand when I'm trying to scold you," the man said with a smile before kissing the tot on the head and carrying both boys downstairs. "Time for breakfast boys," he informed the two before turning towards his oldest. "Do you think Sammy will be able to eat it instead of getting it on his shirt this time?"

"No, he'll probably get some in his hair too."

"Probably," the man agreed.

"You two coming? Jim made enough pancakes for everyone," Bobby said before following the family into the kitchen.

By the time Josh arrived in the kitchen, Sam was situated on his father's lab and was already feeding himself with syrup smeared hands while Dean shakily fed himself with fork that was obviously too large for him.

John smiled down at Sam as the kid turned to look at his father and give him a big smile.

"Joshua, Caleb, you made it," Jim called happily from his seat at the far end of the table, getting up to give the two young men a hug. "Did everything go alright?"

"For the most part," Caleb said. "I was thrown into a bookcase, head still kinda hurts."

"Well let's get that checked out," Jim said gently leading the youngest hunter out of the room by the arm. "Help yourself too some breakfast Joshua, after you wash your hands of course."

Josh did as he was told before serving himself some breakfast. Looking for the syrup he realized that he was sitting across from Dean, who was glaring at him as if trying to figure something out. It might have been a little bit more intimidating if the kid wasn't sitting on a stack of phone books and didn't have syrup smeared across his face.

After a minute he realized that he was having a glaring contest with a four-year-old and shook his head before turning towards the man who was now trying to stop Sammy from getting too much syrup in his hair. "So what's your story," he asked.

"What's yours?" the father responded.

Josh didn't answer just turned towards his pancake. Breakfast passed quickly enough. Caleb was declared concussion free but ordered to take it easy for the next couple of days.

Around ten that morning John declared that he needed to go get supplies for the boys and Bobby offered to go with him. Jim, in need of a few things himself asked if he could ride along leaving Josh and Caleb babysitting.

"We don't know anything about kids," Caleb protested, eyes wide at the thought of being left with the two.

"Don't worry; Sam and Dean are easy to watch. Just make sure that you don't do anything that could possibly hurt Sam and you'll be fine," Jim reassured, pulling on his coat and scarf.

"What kind of man leaves his kids with two complete strangers," Josh asked. "One who trusts the word of a friend. Bobby told him that you'd be fine with the boys and that's all he needed."

"Singer said that," Josh asked shocked. Bobby had always been on his case about not being responsible enough for anything.

"Yes he did, so don't make a liar out of him. Otherwise I fear John will be left with nothing in this world and he needs all the support he can get right now." With that the man left, closing the door tightly behind him.

"Now what," Caleb asked as they made their way into the living room where they were met with a toddler running around the room while the other kid was spread out on the floor watching some cartoon.

"How should I know what to do with a baby and a four-year-old."

"Five," The kid declared glaring up at him.

"What?"

"I'm five. Not four."

"What's the difference?" Josh asked.

"One year."

"That's true," Caleb agreed pointing towards the five-year-old.

"News flash kid, that's not much of a difference."

"Yes it is I get to stay up till eight now."

"Well I get to stay up as late as I want."

"Dude, are you seriously going to fight with a kid," Caleb demanded incredulously.

"I'm not a kid. I'm big."

"He started it," Josh accused pointing a finger at Dean.

"No I didn't. You said I was four. I'm five."

"Well I didn't know that."

Caleb broke in. "Dude!"

"What?"

"Stop fighting with the kid."

"We're not fighting."

"Yes we are," Dean protested.

"Shut up."

"That's a bad word." Dean said looking scandalized. "My mommy said-" The kid cut himself off looking sad.

"D'n!" The kid turned towards his brother who was now chewing on a crayon.

"Sammy no, you're going to turn your tooth blue." The older brother rushed over to take the crayon away. The toddler made a sound of protest but eventually gave it up and to Josh's horror, turned his attention towards him.

Sam toddled up to him and reached out his arms. "What," he asked looking towards his friend.

"Pick him up," Dean instructed rolling his eyes before going back to his show.

Josh made a face before picking up Sam. "Uh, hi Sam."

"Sammy," Dean corrected.

"Hello _Sammy_," Josh said rolling his eyes. Dean stuck his tongue out at the man.

Sam clapped his hands before slobbering on Josh's cheek.

"Oh look at that he's giving you a kiss," Caleb cooed.

"That's gross," Josh stated wiping the slobber off while Caleb and Dean laughed. Sam joined in a few seconds later. "Oh you think that's funny do you? I'll give you something to laugh about." He gently tossed Sam onto the couch and started tickling him, secretly delighted when the kid started laughing harder.

Caleb watched as Dean got off the ground and moved so that he could see his little brother. Caleb got the impression that the kid wouldn't hesitate to fight tooth and nail if any harm came baby. Once he decided that Sam was indeed happy he reluctantly turned back to the TV.

"Hey kid, you want to rescue Sammy from the terrible Josh monster," Caleb found himself asking feeling proud of himself when the little boy's eyes lit up.

After a "battle" that lasted for ten minutes Sam was in Caleb's arms clapping with all his might, still laughing while Dean was bouncing around his legs cheering. Josh was sprawled out on the floor "dead" after being tickled to death by Dean.

Caleb couldn't help but laugh at the boy running around and set Sam down to join his brother. It was fun to watch the two play, Dean being careful to make sure his brother wasn't hurt.

* * *

"I hope the boys behaved themselves," John said pulling out his wallet.

"They were great. We had fun," Caleb said shaking his head when John tried to hand over a twenty.

Josh was about to take the money when he caught Jim shaking his head silently behind the father. "Yeah. They were fun," Josh said not bothering to take his hands out of his pocket when the man tried to pay him for his trouble.

The man shrugged before replacing the twenty in his wallet. "I'm just going to put Sam down for his nap." He picked up the toddler.

"Can I help?"

"Sure can champ."

The family left the room leaving the three hunters alone.

"So what's their story," Caleb asked, once he heard the door shut up stairs.

"John's wife was killed by a demon. He's scared out of his mind that the same thing is going to happen to his boys so he is here learning about the life," Jim explained.

"He's going to drag his kids into this," Josh demanded. His parents had done the same thing to him and all of his siblings and he hated them for it.

"We've tried to talk him out of it but John Winchester is nothing if not stubborn," Bobby said shaking his head. "But I figure if we can keep him in contact with good hunters they'll be able to help him out while the boys are young that way he won't start them hunting too early."

There was a pause in the conversation as they considered this. "Well he can always call on me if he needs help," Josh stated.

"Good," Bobby said shocking both younger hunters. Bobby was always lecturing them both about hunting. For him to agree to this meant that he thought they were good hunters. "That way you can all keep an eye on each other."

Josh shook his head as the man left.

Jim turned them. "So what do you think about the boys."

"Dean kind of scares me," Caleb stated without hesitating.

"Yeah, Bobby advises that you don't get on his bad side."

"I thought the kid was funny," Josh shrugged.

"Yeah well that's because you fought with him. You like anyone who will fight with you."

"True. But you have to admit that kid is smart. He's going to go places."

Caleb nodded in agreement.

"And Sam?"

Josh and Caleb thought for a moment. "He's very trusting," Caleb stated.

"He's a baby he doesn't know any better," Josh said, sad at the thought of Sammy losing his innocent nature. He knew at some point he would have to grow up and learn that not everyone is going to pick him up and tickle him whenever he wanted. That there were people out there who would want nothing more than to hurt him, if they are given the chance.

"Even for one so young he is extremely trusting. I think it's a good thing he's got Dean to look out for him because I have a feeling Sam is always going to be too trusting of people," Jim stated.

The thought cheered Josh up as well as terrified him. Sure he wanted Sam to be informed about the dangers out there and to be careful but he also wanted him to stay as innocent as possible.

"Well, he'll have us to watch out for him to," Caleb stated. "I like them. I'm sure Johnny can't be all that bad so they're just going to be stuck with us."

"Speak for yourself. I'm not hanging around if Singer's going to be here too."

"Dude, he's really not that bad."

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought. **


End file.
